It Was Perfect
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt proposes to Blaine. One-shot. Written for Day 6 of Klaine week.


It happens a week after Blaine graduates from college.

Kurt has been acting odd in the week since the graduation and Blaine thinks it's just because he is stressed out at work. Blaine watches every morning as Kurt wakes up early, does his morning routine hurriedly, and presses a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek before he rushes out the door.

Blaine doesn't question him, too preoccupied in his own problem of attempting to find a teaching job in the city.

It isn't until that Friday night when Kurt stumbles through the door so thoroughly exhausted and worn out to the point where he can barely walk that Blaine says something.

Kurt is sitting on the couch, a pile of fashion magazines laid out in front of him, though he is falling asleep with his chin in his hand. Blaine walks over and sits down next to him.

"Kurt, babe? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Kurt responds absentmindedly.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine says, pulling Kurt's hand into his.

Kurt blinks and looks around at Blaine, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Are you okay?" Blaine repeats.

"What?" Kurt asked, dazed and slightly confused.

"You've been really out of it this week. I'm worried about you."

Kurt stares at him for a minute and then says, "Let's go out to dinner tomorrow. I already have reservations."

"O-okay," Blaine responds, taken aback by Kurt's statement.

Kurt smiles and leans over to kiss Blaine before returning to his magazines. Blaine frowns, still concerned, but wordlessly leaves the room to get a book and a glass of soda.

The next morning, the first thing Blaine notices when he wakes up is that Kurt is still in bed, fast asleep. Blaine gently kisses his shoulder and Kurt turns around in his sleep, burying his face in Blaine's neck. After a minute, Kurt sleepily opens his eyes and smiles at Blaine who is watching him contentedly.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Kurt mumbles.

"It's been a while since I've had the chance," Blaine answers, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's hair.

Kurt looks up at him, his brows furrowed.

"You've been a little stressed lately," Blaine clarifies.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad we're going out tonight."

Kurt's eyes widen in horror and he scrambles out of bed.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" Blaine asks.

"I have stuff to do before dinner," Kurt says, rushing into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Blaine is left alone in their apartment, still thoroughly concerned about Kurt.

At seven thirty that night, Blaine is standing by the door waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready for dinner. He still has no idea where they are going (Kurt had refused to tell him), but he is glad that at least Kurt seems relaxed, though a bit nervous.

"Okay. Let's go," Kurt says, coming out of the bedroom and grabbing his keys.

"Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" Blaine asks as Kurt leads him out of their apartment and down the stairs to the lobby of the building.

Kurt just smiles at him and shakes his head. He grabs Blaine's hand and leads him out into the cool May evening air and the crowded New York street. He hails them a taxi and Blaine's eyes widen as Kurt tells the driver the name of the fancy restaurant they are going to.

Twenty minutes later, Blaine steps out of the cab, a little dazed and awed, and follows Kurt into the restaurant. He silently walks behind Kurt and the hostess to their table – which happens to be in a quiet corner near the back of the restaurant – his mind working furiously as to why Kurt would bring him here for dinner. They can't exactly afford this on Kurt's barely-there salary and his own non-existent one. Still, he figures Kurt has a good reason and sits down at the table, politely taking the menu from the hostess.

They order their food and Kurt orders a bottle of wine (again, Blaine has _no idea_ how Kurt thinks they can afford this). Blaine watches Kurt, who is exceptionally quiet, fiddle with the pair of forks laid out in front of him and fidget with the sleeves of his suit jacket.

"Kurt? Do you feel alright? You seem really nervous," Blaine says. He places his hand on Kurt's fidgety one. Kurt stills his hand as he looks at Blaine.

Kurt blinks at Blaine, downs his glass of wine, and slides his hand out from Blaine's. He mumbles, "I _was _going to do this after dinner, but I guess I'm too nervous to wait," and stands up before dropping to the floor on one knee.

Blaine's eyes widen once again and his mouth drops open as Kurt pulls a tiny box out of his jacket pocket. He gasps a little when Kurt opens the box to reveal two matching silver bands.

Kurt's lips turn up in a little smile. He takes a deep breath and says, "Blaine, I have loved you since I stopped you on those stairs at Dalton all those years ago. We survived so much over the years and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. You have been my rock and I can't imagine my life without you with me. I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old with you. Blaine Warbler Anderson" – Blaine grins at the old, familiar nickname – "will you marry me?"

The words are barely out of Kurt's mouth before Blaine catapults – actually _catapults _ – out of his chair, knocking it over, and throws his arms around Kurt's neck, crushing their lips together.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Blaine answers, each 'yes' punctuated by kiss.

Kurt grins like an idiot and pulls away to slip one of the rings onto Blaine's finger. Blaine mirrors the action and slides the other one onto Kurt's left hand before wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him again.

After a few minutes, their knees start to ache and they realize they are still kneeling on the floor. Blaine stands first and holds his hand out to Kurt like he did so many years ago at Kurt's junior prom. Kurt allows Blaine to pull him up and they each sit down in their respective chairs (which is a good thing because their food comes out just at that moment), although Blaine shifts his so that he is sitting next to Kurt instead of across from him.

They eat their dinner in silence, both too blissful to form any words, their legs brushing under their table. Blaine occasionally leans over to kiss Kurt's cheek and once Kurt entwines their fingers together and kisses the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine's new engagement ring catches the light and shines as brightly as their matching smiles.

Later, when they lay together in bed, their noses inches apart like they were the first time they made love, Blaine asks, "Is this why you were so harried this week?"

Kurt nods, inadvertently Eskimo kissing Blaine. "The ring order got messed up and I had to get it fixed and I didn't know if they would be ready in time. Also, I was working overtime."

"So you could pay for the rings and the restaurant?" Blaine asks slyly.

Kurt grins sheepishly. "It wasn't exactly as I planned it would be."

"It was perfect," Blaine responds without missing a beat.

Kurt stares at him, his eyes sparkling. "I love you."

"I love you, Kurt. So much. I can't wait to be your husband."

Kurt smiles, his whole face lighting up at the word. "Husband," Kurt whispers, shifting impossibly closer to Blaine.

"Husband," Blaine whispers back.


End file.
